But I Love You
by Ryuucchi
Summary: G-Ri ribut. GD ragu sama perasaannya ke VI. VI sakit gara-gara GD. Baca sajalah… bingung mau nulis summarynya gimana :D. Happy reading!


_**Nyehnyehnyeh~ XD Saya balik! Cuman lewat aja sih, hehe~ Silakan~~ ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: But… I Love You<br>****Cast: Big Bang's member  
><strong>**Pairing: G-Ri slight TDae*maksa nih namanya  
><strong>**Genre: Shonen-ai, Romance, Family, Friendship  
><strong>**Rating: T (PG15?)  
><strong>**Warning: AR. Shonen-ai. Typo(s). Gaje. Gamut.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Semua member milik Tuhan, kecuali JiYong adalah suami saya XD *kicked*  
><strong>**Summary: G-Ri ribut. GD ragu sama perasaannya ke VI. VI sakit gara-gara GD. Baca sajalah… bingung mau nulis summarynya gimana :D. Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Jiyong's POV<strong>

Bagaimanapun, aku harus tetap menemuinya dan mengatakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Aish… mengapa kemarin aku memperlakukannya seperti itu? Baboya!

.

**Taeyang's POV**

"Seungri-ya! Kau harus makan. Ayolah, Seungri. Jangan seperti ini," kataku dari luar kamar Seungri. Seungri mengurung diri di kamar sejak kemarin. Ia tak keluar kamar. Makan pun ia tak mau. Kami—aku, Daesung, dan Seung Hyun hyung—telah berusaha membujuk Seungri untuk makan walau hanya sesuap, tapi rupanya tak berhasil sama sekali. Ia tetap saja tak mau keluar kamar. Bahkan, untuk membuka pintu pun ia tak mau.

"Seungri-ya…. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Kau membuat kami khawatir. Seungri-ya…," kataku lagi sebelum tiba-tiba Daesung datang dan menanyakan tentangnya dengan isyarat. Aku menggeleng tanda tak ada respon.

"Seungri-ya. Aku dapat kabar. Tentang Jiyong hyung," kata Daesung kemudian yang membuatku sedikit penasaran. Kudengar sedikit suara dari dalam. Sepertinya Seungri mulai bergerak.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga telah memaafkanmu," kata Daesung kemudian.

"Mengapa ia tak pulang jika ia telah memaafkanku?" terdengar pertanyaan Seungri dari dalam. Setidaknya, ia membuat khawatirku sedikit berkurang dengan perkataannya itu. Tapi, Daesung seperti tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Ah, itu— itu karena…" perkataan Daesung terhenti. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ah, mungkin karena masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan di sana. Ia kan seorang leader, jadi pasti banyak yang harus ia urus," kataku meneruskan.

"Ah, iya! Tadi ia bilang akan segera pulang jika urusannya telah selesai. Katanya ada urusan mendesak dengan Yang Sajangnim,"

"Apa benar seperti itu?" tanya Seungri lagi. Masih tetap tak membukakan pintu. Aku dan Daesung langsung mengiyakan. Kami kembali membujuknya untuk keluar dan makan, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau keluar. Ia akan keluar jika Jiyong hyung telah kembali ke dorm.

.

**Author's POV**

Jiyong duduk sambil mendengarkan ocehan dari Seung Hyun.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya tiap Seung Hyun menanyakan suatu pertanyaan. Jiyong sebenarnya muak dengan jawaban itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Memang ia telah mengetahui segalanya. Mungkin, Seung Hyun pun lebih bosan mendengarnya.

"YA! Sedari tadi, tiap aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kau jawab dengan 'Ara. Ne.' Apa kau benar-benar tahu tentang itu, huh?" tanya Seung Hyun kesal.

"Benar. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu jika Seungri menyukaiku. Aku tahu Seungri tak keluar kamar sejak kemarin. Aku juga tahu kalau dia menungguku,"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku… aku hanya… hanya belum bisa memastikan apakah aku juga menyukainya atau tidak,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku… mungkin… sedikit menyukainya,"

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya, G-Dragon~" Seung Hyun mulai mendaki puncak kekesalannya.

"Aku bilang kan mungkin sedikit. Belum pasti, hyung," kata Jiyong, sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hhh…. Kau ini benar-benar sesuai dengan namamu. Keras kepala sama seperti naga. Aku tak ada ide untukmu."

"Hyung, aku lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Mengapa tanyakan aku? Kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau pikir kau bisa menyukainya, mengapa tak coba kau katakan saja? Jika kau pikir suatu hari nanti kau tak bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu, lebih baik kau meninggalkannya. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan padanya, walau itu akan membuatnya lebih sakit dari sekarang ini. Dan untuk itu, kau harus bertanggung jawab,"

"Hhh~ Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku…," kata Jiyong lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Hah?" Seung Hyun terkaget mendengar pengakuan Jiyong barusan itu.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kata itu, hyung!"

"Haha, kau— seorang Jiyong?"

"Ya, hyung! Jangan tertawa! Susah aku mengakui bahwa aku tak bisa mengangkat kepalaku jika berada di depannya"

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar Jiyongkah? Hey! Kau setan darimana pun, keluarlah dari tubuhnya. Kembalilah ke asalmu," kata Seung Hyun sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jiyong.

"Hyung! Jangan meledek!"

"Ah~ jadi ini benar-benar Jiyong. Aku tak percaya kau bisa menjadi seperti ini gara-gara dia. Rupanya, Seungri itu bisa merubah seseorang. Aku harus berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan nanti aku dirubahnya menjadi tetua—ya… dia ternyata berbahaya juga," tutur Seung Hyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil posisi berjaga-jaga.

"Hyung!"

"Ahh, mian… mian. Lalu, kau akan bagaimana terhadapnya?"

"Itulah yang aku tak tahu, makanya kutanya kau. Sebenarnya, aku tak marah padanya. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tentangnya,"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Untuk apa kau di sini lama-lama? Kau tahu kan jika Seungri tak mau keluar kamar karena kau tak ada?"

"Ya, aku ingin pulang. Tapi, apa yang akan kulakukan jika bertemu dengannya? Aku bingung,"

"Aishh… kau ini! Pulanglah. Rayu Seungri untuk keluar kamar dan makan," perintah Seung Hyun.

"APA? Merayunya? Bagaimana bisa, hyung?" tanya Jiyong.

"Pokoknya kau hanya harus pulang dan rayu dia. Dia tak mau makan sejak dua hari lalu. Apa kau tau itu sangat mengkhawatirkan bagi kami?"

"D-du-dua hari?" jawab Jiyong kaget. Ia tak menyangka Seungri tak mau makan. Ia pikir, Seungri hanya tak mau keluar kamar.

"Ya. Makanya, pulang"

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku sejak tadi? Aahh… hyung! Kau… Aarrghh!" seru Jiyong merasa khawatir dan bersalah.

"Suruh siapa kau mengurung diri di sini?" bela Seung Hyun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku pergi!" kata Jiyong sambil berlalu meninggalkan Seung Hyun diruang latihan kantor besar YGE.

"Ya! Kau mau ke mana? Hey! Naga!" teriak TOP melihat Jiyong berlari keluar ruangan.

"Pulang!" jawab Jiyong dari kejauhan. Ia menuju ke mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil menuju ke dorm.

.

Setibanya di dorm, Jiyong langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melewati ruang tengah yang di sana ada Taeyang sedang menonton televisi. Sedang di dapur, Daesung tengah membuat makan malam.

"Hyung! Kau pulang?" tanya Daesung yang kebetulan melihat Jiyong.

"Ya. Di mana Seungri?" kata Jiyong tergesa. Daesung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya. Menandakan Seungri berada dalam kamarnya. Jiyong segera berlari ke atas. Ke kamar Seungri yang terletak dilantai dua.

"Seungri-ya! Seungri!" teriak Jiyong sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Seungri. Daesung dan Taeyang menengok dari bawah. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka kembali pada kesibukannya.

"Seungri-ya! Buka pintunya!" teriak Jiyong lagi karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Rupanya, saat itu Seungri tengah tidur. Ia sakit, tapi tak ada yang tahu.

"Seungri-ya! Kau di dalam? Kau marah padaku? Seungri-ya! Buka pintunya, aku kembali," kata Jiyong kemudian. Seungri terbangun karena mendengar suara yang mirip Jiyong. Ia berpikir mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi, namun ia tetap turun dari kasurnya. Dengan gontai ia membuka pintu.

"Hyung…. Kau pulang…" kata Seungri tak percaya tapi senang melihat Jiyong telah kembali. Ia langsung memeluk Jiyong. Jiyong reflek memeluk Seungri juga.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku mohon, maafkan aku…" kata Seungri tetap memeluk Jiyong.

"Ya! Seharusnya aku yang harus minta maaf," kata Jiyong. Ia memeluk Seungri erat sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh dongsaeng itu melebihi biasanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Di rabanya kening Seungri yang masih tersenyum.

"Seungri-ya, apa kau sakit? Badanmu panas sekali," kata Jiyong sambil merasakan kening Seungri yang panas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seungri dengan muka polos.

"Kau sakit! Sejak kapan kau tidak keluar kamar, huh? Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan sampai sakit," kata Jiyong penuh kekhawatiran. Ia langsung menyuruh Seungri masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

"Aku tidak sakit…" kata Seungri lemah.

"Sudah, jangan mengelak. Kau harus minum obat,"

Jiyong mengambil obat dari kotak P3K yang berada di ruang tengah. Ia berlari-lari dari lantai atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya yang menyita perhatian Taeyang serta Daesung.

"Jiyong-a. Wae geurae?" tanya Taeyang penuh selidik. Bingung melihat kawannya berlarian mencari obat di kotak P3K.

"Seungri sakit," kata Jiyong pendek.

"Mwo? Sakit? Sejak kapan, hyung? Aahh… aku sudah menduga ini. Hh.. anak itu memang benar-benar keras kepala,"

"Mm.. apa dia benar tak mau makan?" tanya Jiyong pada Daesung.

"Ye, tiga hari ini," jawab Daesung dengan muka sedih.

"Mworago? Tiga hari ini? Seung Hyun hyung mengatakan 2 hari…"

"Ya, tiga hari dengan sekarang. Jika kau tak pulang malam ini mungkin besok ia pun tak akan makan,"

"Aishh… benar-benar dia itu. Ahh~ kenapa bodoh sekali dia?" gumam Jiyong sambil berlari ke kamar Seungri.

"Hyung! Perlu aku buatkan bubur?" tanya Daesung sedikit berteriak karena sang hyung yang dimaksud telah berada di kamar Seungri.

"Harus! Yang enak dan menyehatkan!" teriak Jiyong dari luar kamar Seungri. Ia tak mau orang yang disayanginya terganggu gara-gara teriakannya itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Seungri?" tanya TOP kepada Taeyang siang itu. Taeyang yang tugasnya menjaga Seungri hari itu sudah beberapa kali ditanya seperti itu oleh namja chingu Seungri, Jiyong. Maka semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mengenai keadaan Seungri, akan dijawabnya sama, membaik.

"Membaik," jawab Taeyang sambil membaca buku di dekat jendela di kamar Seungri.

"Apa dia sudah mau makan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, hanya beberapa sendok,"

"Baguslah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jiyong?" tanya TOP berjalan menuju Seungri yang sedang tertidur lelap. Meraba kening Seungri dan mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan Seungri.

"Ya, dia menelepon beberapa kali. Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan menelepon. Menanyakan kabar Seungri terus menerus, dan kau tahu hyung, aku bosan," kata Taeyang sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

TOP tertawa kecil. "Haha, ya, aku pun diteleponnya tiap dia istirahat dari urusannya. Dia yang membuat Seungri seperti ini, mengapa kita yang direpotkan?" kata TOP sambil mengambil sebuah apel di meja samping kasur selesainya memeriksa suhu tubuh dongsaeng.

"Ya. Kau benar. Dan aku, tak bisa pergi bersama Daesung," jawab Taeyang dengan raut kecewa.

"Memangnya kalian mau pergi ke mana?" tanya TOP. Tetap asyik mengunyah apelnya.

"Jalan-jalan, hyung. Kami kan kekasih. Makanya, hyung carilah kekasih, supaya dapat bersenang-senang," kata Taeyang.

"Shiro,"

"Wae?"

"Nothing,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, it's up to you, hyung"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, hyung. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu,"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menjemput Daesung di studio. Aku pergi, hyung!" kata Taeyang sambil berlari kecil ke arah mobilnya. TOP mendengus kesal. _'Hmm… mencari kekasih? Apa itu perlu? Tidak. Tidak. Aku tak butuh kekasih. Aku tak akan berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta itu. Memikirkannya saja pun muak.'_

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Daesung sambil mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya. Itu adalah panggilan dari Taeyang.

"Ya! Kang Daesung! Kapan kau akan ke sini? Aku sudah lama menunggumu!"

"Ye? Aahh~ maaf, aku lupa. Hehe…"

"Aish… kau ini. Cepatlah kemari,"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku masih bersama Seungri,"

"Apa kalian masih di taman?"

"Ya, kami masih di taman. Dia sedang bermain bersama anak-anak kecil. Sepertinya dia senang sekali, dari tadi tertawa terus,"

"Oh…. Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kulihat, dia sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi. Mungkin dengan seperti ini, dia akan sembuh lebih cepat dari pada berdiam di rumah,"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, segeralah kau ke sini,"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku akan mengajak Seungri pulang dulu, tak akan lama. Aku janji."

"Ya baiklah, annyeong!"

"Ne," kata Daesung lalu menutup handphonenya. Ia kemudian memanggil Seungri dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kau pulang dulu saja, hyung, jika kau ada acara. Aku akan berada di sini dulu," jawab Seungri.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Daesung dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Kasihan Youngbae hyung, dia sudah menunggu lama,"

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau jangan lama-lama di sini. Sepertinya mau hujan. Jika ada apa-apa, telepon aku atau Seunghyun hyung. Dia ada di rumah," kata Daesung menasehati.

"Ya, aku akan meneleponmu," jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, Daesung pergi meninggalkan Seungri di taman. Seungri kembali bermain bersama anak-anak kecil di sana.

.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan kecilku. Karena kukira sudah akan turun hujan, jadi, mari kita pulang," kata Seungri pada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain dengannya.

"Ya, hyung!" jawab seorang bocah laki-laki diikuti anggukan teman-temannya. Mereka kemudian berjalan, ada yang berlari menuju ayah-ibu mereka. Ada pula yang pulang sendiri karena rumahnya dekat dengan taman itu. Sebelum pergi, mereka melambaikan tangan pada Seungri yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat dan lambaian darinya.

Setelah di rasa semua anak tadi telah menemukan orang tuanya dan benar-benar kembali ke rumah, Seungri merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil handphone. Ia merogoh saku depan, tidak ada. Kedua saku belakang di rogohnya ganti, tak ada juga.

_'Ke mana ponselku? Apa aku lupa membawanya? Atau terjatuh?'_ tanya Seungri dalam hati. Ia mengambil jaketnya di ayunan. Dirogoh juga kantong jaket yang ada. Ia tetap tak menemukan ponselnya yang akan digunakan untuk menghubungi TOP untuk menjemputnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku menjatuhkannya atau menghilangkannya. Hh~ ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku pulang naik taksi saja," kata Seungri kemudian. Ia menggunakan jaketnya dan berjalan untuk mencari taksi sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tak membawa uang.

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa membawa uang. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Seungri. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kawasan taman itu, hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Ia gunakan kerudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dengan berlari-lari kecil ia menerobos hujan lebat yang turun. Ia tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang basah. Beberapa tempat yang cukup untuk berteduh pun tak dihiraukannya. Ia terus berlari.

.

Dirumah, Jiyong telah kembali dari urusannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir setelah tahu bahwa Seungri tidak berada dirumah melainkan diluar sana, sendirian. Ya, Taeyang dan Daesung telah kembali dari kencan mereka dan saat mereka kembali tak bersama Seungri, Seung Hyun lantas bertanya yang kemudian didengar oleh Jiyong.

"Seungri, kau di mana? Mengapa tak kau angkat juga teleponmu?" tanya Jiyong sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang tamu. Sesekali ia menengok keluar lewat jendela, tapi yang dinanti tak kunjung datang.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkan Seungri," kata Daesung kemudian. Ia dan yang lainnya juga merasa sangat khawatir. Tapi, ia juga merasa bersalah karena seharusnya ia menjaga Seungri.

Jiyong tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandangi Daesung dengan tatapan sinis. Daesung yang dipandang begitu tentu saja menjadi takut. Ia menggenggam tangan Taeyang kuat. Taeyang pun ikut memandang Jiyong dengan tatapan cemas akan apa yang akan dikatakan Jiyong.

"Kau minta maaf dengan gampang sekali. Kau tahu kalau Seungri itu belum sembuh benar. Bagaimana kalau nanti sakitnya tambah parah? Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" bentak Jiyong. Daesung menunduk, matanya mulai panas.

"Kau janji akan menemaninya berjalan-jalan, tapi apa? Kau malah meninggalkannya sendirian! Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia kenapa-napa di sana? Apa kau bisa membantunya?"

"Jiyong, hentikan," kata TOP datar. Ia tak mau mendengar pertengkaran ini sementara nasib Seungri diluar tak tahu bagaimana.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku sangat menyukai Seungri! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tak pulang juga?"

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti pulang," jawab Seung Hyun. Dalam hatinya, ia sama khawatirnya dengan Jiyong.

"Tenang? Aku tak bisa tenang, hyung! Seungri sedang sakit dan sekarang entah bagaimana keadaannya di luar sana saat hujan begini. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang hyung? Daesung, mengapa kau tak mengajak Seungri tadi? Apa kau pikir ia akan mengganggu kalian? Kalau kau pikir begitu seharusnya kau meneleponku agar aku bisa menjemputnya. Kenapa kau setega itu padanya?"

"Bukan dia yang salah. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang. Tak usah kau menyalahkannya!" tiba-tiba Taeyang bicara sambil berdiri. Ia tentu saja tak rela kekasihnya dimarahi seperti itu. Daesung semakin tertunduk.

"Kau juga sama saja. Apa kau memang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak merencanakan apapun. Aku tak tahu kalau waktu itu Seungri memilih untuk tinggal,"

"Kau tak tahu? Padahal jelas-jelas kekasihmu itu yang terakhir bersamanya tapi kau tak tanya? Kau benar-benar tega Young Bae,"

"DIAM! Mengapa kalian malah ribut sendiri di sini? Untuk apa kalian meributkan hal yang sudah berlalu? Tidak ada gunanya! Apa dengan kalian bertengkar Seungri akan pulang ke rumah sekarang juga dengan selamat dan tak kenapa-napa? Sudahlah. Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi. Hentikan semua ini. Aku benar-benar muak," kata TOP menengahi. Ia benar tak habis pikir atas kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu yang sama saja seperti anak kecil berebut mainan.

Setelah itu hening. Youngbae duduk kembali. Daesung menenangkannya meski ia pun sebenarnya perlu ditenangkan. Jiyong kembali menengok lewat jendela. Pikirannya hanya pada Seungri. Ia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Seungri.

.

Jiyong kembali berjalan mondar-mandir. Sesekali menekan tombol panggil di HP-nya, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kembali. Saat ia akan kembali duduk, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang sedang berlari. Ia tahu itu pasti Seungri. Maka ia pun segera membuka pintu disusul dengan anggota yang lain.

"Seungri!" teriak Jiyong dari depan pintu rumah. Seungri sudah sampai di depan gerbang ketika Jiyong menyusulnya. Badannya basah kuyub dan napasnya tak beraturan karena ia harus lari menerobos hujan lebat itu disaat badannya tidak terlalu baik.

Jiyong langsung memeluk Seungri. Seungri tersenyum dari balik punggungnya, ikut memeluk Jiyong. Daesung langsung lari ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil payung. Namun tiba-tiba Seungri langsung jatuh pingsan. TOP dan Teyang yang melihat Seungri jatuh segera berlari kearahnya.

"Seungri!" pekik Jiyong. Ia panik. TOP dibantu Jiyong dan Taeyang langsung membawa Seungri ke dalam kamar dengan dipayungi Daesung dan segera merawatnya.

.

—oo0oo—

.

"Jadi, kau juga mencintaiku hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku membencimu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku sangat-sangat membencimu,"

"Begitu…,"

Hening. Hanya suara aliran air dan kicauan burung camar yang terdengar. Ditepi Sungai Han itu, Seungri dan Jiyong menikmati pemandangan sore hari. Damai dan tenang dirasakan kedua namja itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Seungri. Ia berbaring di sisi Jiyong. Kedua matanya terpejam merasakan angin yang bertiup. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk bantalan kepala sedang tangan kirinya ia biarkan tergeletak menjadi sekatnya dengan Jiyong.

"Hmm…," jawab Jiyong. Ia juga berbaring. Kedua tangannya disilangkan menjadi bantal kepala. Matanya terbuka menikmati lukisan langit jingga di depannya dengan senyuman yang kadang menghias wajahnya mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang telah lalu.

"Kalau aku bukan anggota Big Bang, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membencimu,"

"Kalau kau tak bertemu denganku, apa kau akan mencariku?"

"Tidak. Aku tak membutuhkanmu,"

"Kalau aku seorang perempuan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Seungri.

Jiyong terdiam sebentar. Pertanyaan yang diajukan membuatnya sedikit berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Seungri yang tak segera mendapat jawaban dari Jiyong membuka matanya dan ditujukan pada sang leader.

"Hyung?" panggil Seungri.

Jiyong bangkit duduk sambil tetap tersenyum. Matanya masih tertuju pada langit jingga itu. Mata Seungri mengikuti arah gerakan tubuh namja itu.

"Mungkin…" jawabnya terputus. Ia memandang aliran sungai Han. Tenang sekali. Membuat hatinya tenang dan merasa yakin.

"…aku akan menikahimu," lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan langsung mencium kening Seungri lembut. Sontak Seungri kaget dengan perlakuan hyungnya itu. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jiyong melepaskan kecupannya dan tersenyum memandang Seungri. Pandangannya dalam dan sarat makna.

"Err.. ja.. jadi?" tanya Seungri terbata.

"Jadi?" Jiyong ikut bertanya. Seungri memalingkan mukanya ke samping kanan. Pipinya memerah.

"Jadi, katakan yang sejujurnya. Let me know. Apakah kau membenciku, hyung? Karena aku laki-laki dan berani menyukaimu?" tanya Seungri langsung. Pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan pada laki-laki dihadapannya itu kini tersalurkan juga.

Jiyong menuntun wajah Seungri menghadapnya kembali.

"Ya, aku membencimu karena kau berani menyukaiku…" kata Jiyong. Raut wajah Seungri berubah sedih dan kecewa. Jiyong tersenyum melihatnya.

"…but I love you," lanjut Jiyong. Seungri terbelalak tak percaya. Pipinya kembali memerah. Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya. Detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari tadi. Ia senang. Ia bahagia. Jiyong memberikan senyumannya namun kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Ahahahaha…! Lihat! Mukamu memerah!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Seungri. Seungri cemberut, tapi ia kemudian tersenyum mengingat jawaban Jiyong.

"Diam, hyung!" seru Seungri. Jiyong masih tetap tertawa sambil memandang langit luas. Ia senang karena telah membuat Seungri seperti itu. Ia pun sangat puas bisa mengeluarkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Hyung! Diam!" seru Seungri lagi. Tapi Jiyong tetap tertawa. Seungri langsung menarik Jiyong kebelakang dengan tangan kirinya hingga namja itu berbaring kembali di sisinya dan langsung diciumnya.

Keduanya terpejam.

Suara aliran sungai dan burung camar yang terbang di langit jingga itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Hanya itu yang mereka dengar seolah mereka berada di surga.

Namun tanpa disangka, dari kejauhan, terlihat tiga sosok namja yang tengah mengintai mereka. Dua diantaranya cekikikan sambil merekam apa yang terjadi, sedang satunya mendengus kesal. _Untuk apa sih kalian membawaku ikut menonton itu?_ Katanya dalam hati.

**—FIN—**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nyaaa~~ Saya mau minta maaf. Maaf sekali karena FF Ryeostories itu belum bisa publish. Kehabisan kata-kata (penyakit yang kadang kumat: nggak bisa bikinnyusun kalimat dengan jelas dan baik) Ini aja diambil dari koleksi FF saya yang dulu-dulu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo... *bow* **__**Padahal ide udah numpuk, tapi saya nggak bisa ngeluarinnya! Huwe~ kalo kambuh kayak gini benar-benar menyiksa. Mian yeorobun.. T^T**_

**_Review ya kalau berkenan... Gomawo_**

Ah ya! Sekalian Reply Review FF Victory, Vodka karena ada yang belum saya reply, hehe. Mian-lagi- yak.. :D

**author gaptek**: hehe, makasih yaahh... PEREVIEW PERTAMA! luph yu dah ^3^ :D

**kuran**: huwaaa~~! Genki desuka? gomen ne nggak pernah chat kamu. males, haha. ehehe, ya maap dah. Besok-besok kalau udah tau ada unsur begitunya saya masukin rated M laah.. hehe :). Waaahh~ saya di katain suci? Khekhekhe.. luph yu dah, haha. XP. Okeh! Tunggu di FF seriesnya ituh ya, Kiryuu bakal mendominasi itu cerita, nyehehe 3;)

_**Sekian lah dari saya. Pokoknya, saya minta maaf yaaah tentang ketelatan, kelamaan, dan keterlambatan(?), juga ketidakjelasan FF Ryeostories. Mianhamnida, yeorobun~~! :***_


End file.
